Break Your Little Heart
by LuvrOfAll
Summary: after edward leaves Victoria changes Bella. the volutri bring her to volterra where she becomes princess and the daughter of marcus. she marries alec. then the Cullens get and invite. what will happen when edward ruins the wedding
1. Flashback and Missions

_Wide awake, my mistake, so predictable_

_You were fake, I was great, nothing personal_

_I'm walking, who's laughing now?_

_(Who's laughing, who's laughing now?)_

BellaPOV

_Flashback_

_I was laying on the cold, wet floor of Forks, Washington's forest. Edward Cullen -wince- had just broken up with me. He told me I wasn't supposed to be in his world. He was to good for me. I always knew a day like this would come. I was never good enough for him. Him and his stupid family of vampires. I really would like to die. A sweet, peaceful, quiet death. One everybody wishes they had but they but of course I don't get one either. _

_I had been laying here for a few hours doing nothing. When there was a crunch on the ground behind the bushes. I didn't care. I just laid there. Hoping for my quiet death. I was on my side holding myself together when I saw a flash of fiery red hair. Victoria. I thought._

"_Hello child." she spoke from her place._

"_Victoria." I said without any emotion._

"_Where is your darling Edward? Or did he leave you?"_

_I stood up and backed up to a tree still holding myself. I looked at Victoria and behind her was a image of Edward. _

"_Lie." was all he said then disappeared._

"_There not here at the moment they had to go to Alaska for something." I said shakily._

"_Of course! But they aren't there. But I know your lying. There gone and left you. Without protection."_

"_No they didn't. their coming back." I tried to say it as sternly as possible but I only ended up sobbing. They were never going to come back. They don't love me anymore so what's the point?_

"_Brave girl you are. But not brave enough." she ran up to me and bit me. On my neck, wrist - but left the one James bit alone - elbows, and ankles. She left me there with nothing and nobody to go to. During my transformation I did not scream but I did feel someone with stone, cold arms pick me up and run. I screamed then but stopped. I knew it would only make it worse._

_End Flashback_

Today I was laying in my bed. In Volterra, Italy. Yes I live with the Volturi and I am there princess. I have been here for 5 years and I am getting married next month. To the one and only Alec Volturi. He's the one who came and got me in the woods.

My transformation took a week instead of three days. I have seven powers. One: I can control minds, two: change appearance, three: a sponge -I can absorb any power-, four: I am a shield, five: I can control elements, six: teleport, and seven: I can change from human form to vampire form to werewolf form. Yes werewolf. When I was human I hung out with the werewolf's and I got DNA from them and it made me part werewolf.

"Isabella you are needed in the throne room on Aro's request." Demetri said threw the door.

"Ok." I said and teleported there and landed on the ground in front of the kings.

"You called?" I said.

"Yes. I have heard from Ezelare that there is a human around Alska who has some very useful powers. Could you go and get her please?" Aro asked.

"Yup." I said and teleported to my room to change. Into some acid washed jeans, a white tank top, a black vest, a colorful studded belt, a green necklace, a heart bracelet, and some black strap heels. I grabbed a big black bag and threw some clothes in and teleported to Alaska.

~*~ in Alaska

I was walking around Alaska until I found her in a little café. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, black vans, a gray tank top, a blue bracelet, and black Ray Bans on her head. I smiled and walked over to her.

"Is this seat taken?" I asked. She shook her head and I sat down. "Mine name is Isabella. Your name?"

"Michelle." she said.

"Well Michelle how would you like to go for a walk?" I asked she nodded and we got up and walked outside.

"Michelle I have to tell you something but you can't scream, freak, or run because I will catch you." she nodded. "I am a vampire. Royalty at that and I can see that you will be very useful to our guard. You have two amazing gifts. The only other vampire with more than one is me. But the Volturi would love for you to join our guard. So will you? But if you don't I will have to kill you because no human can know of our existence." I smiled sweetly at her.

She thought for a moment or two. "I would love to." she said.

"Ok I'm going to have to bit you but it will be hurtful. For three days. But I will help with that. So will my mate. No if you come with me we need to go into the forest." I picked her up and told her to close her eyes and I ran into the forest. "Im sorry. I said and bit her neck, wrists, elbows, and ankles.

I teleported to the changing room.

"Alec!" I yelled he came running in.

"Yes?"

"Please help me with her. I'm afraid she's going to be going on for about four days since she has two powers." he nodded and we cut off her senses.

~*~ four days later

Her heart started to exhilarate and then stopped. She opened her eyes and sat up quickly. She stared at us. Which was me, Aro, Demetri and Alec. I looked over at Demetri and noticed his stare at her. She stared back. I smiled. Me and Jane have match maker to do. Yay!

"Hello Michelle and welcome to Voletrra Italy home of The Volturi. The vampires royalty." Aro said happily.

"Hello." she said and shocked about how beautiful her voice was.

"Well I think you need to hunt. Jane! Demetri would you care to join us?" I asked.

"Of course." they replied while Jane bounced into the room.

I grabbed Michelle's hand and we ran to the front of the castle. I grabbed her a cloak and told her to put in on while I pulled on mine. I walked out and into the town square.

"Ok Michelle just watch what we do. But first breathe in all the scents around us. Demetri grabbed her so she won't run." I ordered he nodded and did so. "Do you smell anyone appetizing?" I asked. She nodded. "Watch Jane so you will know what to do." she nodded. Jane walked over to her meal and pretended to be sick. And she walked him over to the alley and drank him dry and left the body to be dealt with later. "Ok now you try." I said. She nodded again.

She ran over to somebody and said was sick and needed help to get to the alley way but was to weak. He helped her and she drank him. Me and Demetri did the same.

"Good job Michelle! Now its time to go shopping!" I yelled.

**Thank you for reading. Michelle is Fangs wife :] you should read some of her stories. Im in A Road Untraveled. And she is an amazing writer. Hope you liked it. **

**Hey did you know if you press that button down there you get virtual cookies from Jasper :] cause I think he's hot…. So ya I think you should press it**


	2. Cullens and a Plane Ride?

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been really busy.**

**Ok so every week im going to have a review winner and yaaa so chapter one's review winner was I'mnothingwithoutyouxoxo:**

_Update soon please is really good, but because of the summary feel like I've been left on a cliff hanger! :O Hurry!_

_BTW you're a GREAT writer __J x_

**Thank you I'mnothingwithoutyouxoxo.**

**Well hope you like this chapter too. :]**

_I'm wasted, wasting time_

_You talk for hours but you're wasting lines_

_A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize_

BellaPOV

We went to my room to change since we haven't changed for four days. Michelle had no other clothes so I let her borrow some of mine. Some black skinny jeans, a white and black one strap top, and some black heels, grabbed a red bracelet and a red and gold ring.

I put on black skinny jeans, red bow top, black jacket, black heels, a clear necklace and a black bag.

Jane put on skinny jeans, white top with black waist band, black heels, and a silver necklace.

Heidi put on skinny jeans, a striped top with a blue rose on it, blue heels, and a colorful bracelet.

We walked out into the garage and went to my blood red Ferrari Enzo. And all piled in. I changed the weather to cloudy so we could go out.

~*~ (after shopping cause I hate shopping =])

We each had ten bags, except for Michelle who had about fifteen cause she had no clothes. We went to most of the stores. But soon the mall was going to close so we had to leave. We never did look for dresses though. Our annual ball was coming up and all the vampires attend. So we decided to go tomorrow. The ball was this weekend. Plus people are coming for our wedding thing.

Covens were supposed to start coming the day after tomorrow.

I was in my room talking with Michelle about the Volturi. She seemed to like it a bit more that she understood us a bit more. Aro called me in again.

"Isabella I have another mission for you. But the bad thing is it has to deal with the Cullens." he was a bit uneasy. But I was sort of happy to see them again.

"What about them father?" I asked.

"Well they have declined out invite and you know how nobody ever does that. Well I need you to go drag them here. But please bring someone with you. I would prefer Michelle because of her powers. It will help a lot." I nodded and walked back to my room to get Michelle.

"Hey Michelle Aro wants me to go on a mission to get a coven to come to the ball this weekend. And he said it would be best for you to come. Since you have all that mind mumbo jumbo." I said.

"Ok. Will we need anything?" she asked.

"Ummm… not sure. But go change into something you would wear in the heat." I smiled.

She nodded and left. I changed in to some black cut off shorts, a white puffy shirt, brown cowboy boots, and a bracelet. Michelle came back a few minutes later in a blue skirt, a white top tucked in with a picture of a wolf on it, some black ankle boots, and a silver necklace.

We walked out to the front and grabbed some cloaks and walked out. I grabbed her hand and teleported us to were Aro said they were. Texas. Of all places. But they were somewhere were no people go. I teleported a few miles away. I put up my shields around us so nobody would hear us coming. We ran for about ten minutes un till we came to the house. _'hoods up'_

She pulled her hood up and we walked to the door. I knocked once… twice… thrice opened door by Carlisle. Behind him in the family room was the rest of the family staring.

"Hello Carlisle! Good god I sound like my father. -I said to Michelle, she laughed- well Aro has informed me that you have declined our offer to come to the ball. Is that correct? Well I think it is and by your thoughts I know it is. So Aro has asked me and Michelle here to drag you all to Italy. And if you don't come willingly we have something that will make you." I smiled very sweetly.

"Well I would like to know who you are first. And secondly, how do you know who we are?" he asked.

"Well Carlisle, you have known me for some time. In fact all of you have." I walked in and Michelle walked in with me. We both still had our hoods up. Jasper sniffed a little and stiffened but smiled. "Ahh looks like Jasper has figured it out." I smiled.

"Who are you?" Edward asked.

"I feel.. Hmmmm I feel like so unloved. Being loved by a vampire AND shape-shifter and choosing the self-centered -I started backing him up to the wall, my eyes were glowing red - over-protective, fool." he trembled a little. He knew it was me.

"Yes! Its me! -I threw off my cloak- im Isabella Marie Swan. But not anymore. Im Isabella Volturi. My fiancée is Alec Volturi. I was your Bella, I was your human. But am I a human anymore? No. I was never that fragile, insecure human you thought I was. After I was changed Alec told me he had been watching me. Watching to make sure I was safe. When you ALL left! He saved me from Victoria. Did you? No. you were gone. -it started smelling like smoke a little- nobody knew where you went. Not even Alice." my mind went blank for a second. "Thanks Michelle." she nodded. "You can take off your cloak." she took it off and dropped it with mine.

"Ok so now since we know who Isabella is and we WON'T -she looked at me- yell at anyone for awhile." Michelle said.

"Yes. This ball Bella is it mandatory?" Esme asked.

"Its Isabella to anyone and everybody. And yes it is mandatory. And if you don't want to come, well we have something that will make you want to come." I said.

Carlisle looked at his family most nodded some shook there heads. Well Rosalie and Edward shook there heads. "Okay. We will come without force." I nodded and told them to pack and meet us at Gate 52 at the Seattle Air Port. Michelle and I grabbed our cloaks and put them on. We walked around for about twenty minutes before we ran to the air port.

"9 Tickets for gate 52 to Volterra, Italy." I said.

"I'm sorry there is no gate 52." the lady said.

"Excuse me. Do you know who I am?" I growled at her.

She started to shake a little bit. "Ummm… no Miss I do not." she stuttered.

"This is Principessa Isabella Maire Angel Grazia Rosa Volturi. You do not question her. Now 9 tickets for gate 52 to Volterra." Michelle spoke between her teeth. ( her name in English is Princess Isabella Marie Angel Grace Rosa Volturi. By the way I used a translator.)

"Princess im sorry." she said and started printing the tickets. "Here you go." she started handing me the tickets but I took two and place the rest on the counter.

"Give the rest to the Cullen family when they come." I spit at her and spun around to the gate.

Michelle and I walked to the gate while I got the plane ready with blood and all the stuff we would need. We sat for about ten minutes when the Cullens came.

"This way to the plane." I said and they all followed me and Michelle. "There is all kinds off blood in the back. Just don't go in red fridge." I said while making my way to the front to tell the captain to go and we were ready. We weren't going to teleport because that was to many people and I would pass out when we got to Volterra.

I went to bathroom in the back to change. I changed into some skinny jeans, a one shoulder owl shirt, a gray jacket, some studded Converse, a silver bracelet. I changed the color of my hair to cherry red. I walked back in and they all looked at me. They didn't know any of my powers so they didn't it was me and all tensed up.

"Oh cut it out, it's only me. Michelle you can go change if you would like." she nodded and got up and went to the bathroom.

"Isabella what happened? Why are you with the Volturi?" Carlisle asked. Michelle came out wearing skinny jeans, black long sleeve, white jacket, gold necklace, and gold flats. She came and sat down by me while I flipped the plane chairs around and put a table between us and some cups of blood.

"Well that is a story for another time but I will give you the short version." I said taking a drink of blood. I hadn't hunted in a few days and I needed something before I went and killed the pilot. Yup the pilot is human. "Ok so it all started when you all left."

_Flashback:_

_I was driving back from school hoping to see Edward there. And I did. _

"_Let's go for a walk." he said and led me into the forest. _

_We didn't get far in when he stopped. "Bella we're leaving."_

"_Ok but I'll have to think of something to say to Charlie."_

"_No. I don't want you to come with me."_

"_But I thought- you promised!" _

"_I promised I would stay if it kept you safe. But the Volturi are thinking of coming. And-and we can't have that. So just promise me. You'll stay safe for Charlie's sake of course."_

"_Ok."_

"_And I'll make you a promise in return. This will be the last time you see me. I won't come back. It'll be as if I never existed."_

_He dashed off away from me and I followed like the stupid, pathetic, little human you thought I was. I followed you until I collapsed. I couldn't take it anymore. _

_Flashback ends._

"I screamed for you. You never came back. Then Victoria came. She taunted me. She had watched the whole thing. She knew you were gone. I couldn't do anything. You told me to leave. I had seen a vision of you. You told me to lie. I tried. She hurt me. She-she bit me. Everywhere. Except for where James bit me. She laughed and left me there." I started to sob a little. "Then Alec came found me there changing. He took me to the Volturi and they let me change.

"They kept me as there own. I'm top of the guard." I said. They all glared at Edward who looked ashamed of himself. Well Rosalie looked mad but she always looks mad.

"You selfless jerk!" Rosalie shouted out after a few minutes. Everybody looked at her shocked. "How could you just leave Bella out there in the woods? The wolves could have gotten her. But no! Victoria did! She changed her. She ruined her human life she once had." she looked at me sympathetically.

"Thank you Rose." I said I got up and hugged her.

"Your welcome. You know I have always liked you. It's just I was jealous of you. I wish I was human. I wish I could have a child. But I can't. I'm sorry for how I treated you." she said.

"It's okay. And I'm sorry for causing your family trouble. You know I kind of wished I wasn't a vampire at times. But if I wasn't I would never have meet Alec." I smiled. And she grinned back.

"Izzy we still haven't gotten our dresses. And the balls tomorrow." Michelle said.

"Of course! How could I forget. Hey, wanna go without Jane and Heidi this time? They will totally freak!" I snickered.

"Haha! Yes totally." she giggled.

"Where are you going?" Alice asked.

"Shopping! We need dresses!" I laughed.

"You… Shopping… without me?" she gasped out.

"Oh hush! Not like I liked to go with you anyway. I find what I want and get out. Unless I find something else that would look totally amazing on me." they don't know me at all.

"Rose would you like to come with us?" Michelle asked.

"Really?" she asked stunned.

"Of course! Know grab my arm and hold on. Were teleporting to Italy!" I yelled. She grabbed my arm and we were gone.

**Sorry again I havent in a while. It'll take me awhile to update some times I'm very slow. Hehe blonde :] sooo REVIEW PLEASE!**

**If you do I will have Jasper come to your house shirtless and give you brownies :]**


	3. Getting ready for the ball

**Yay! :] another chapter. Well today this reviewer of the week is gryphon2012: I love it it's so different from most stories.**

**Thank you! :] well I hope you like this chapter (:**

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Watch you take the fall_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital_

'_cause there's nothing surgery can do_

_When I break your little heart in two_

_I'm gonna break your little heart in two_

**IsabellaPOV**

After shopping with Rose and Michelle and the long plane ride with all the Cullens, Michelle, Rose, and I decided to change and then hang out in the Throne room.

We all went to our rooms. I went to Alec's room first to see him. I opened the door to see him drying his hair.

"Alec!" I yelled and ran over to him. He dropped the blow dryer and gave me a hug and big kiss.

"Izzy! I missed you. Jane has been bugging me about not coming out if my room since you've been gone. She's says im stupid and to much in love with you."

"Haha. Well Jane will be Jane. She just loves me to much to see anything happen. And she loves you. So how has your few days been without me? Felix mess with you about being the lover boy of the castle?" I laughed.

"No!" I gave him the look. "Yes, maybe."

"Well I have to go. I'll see you tonight at the ball." I smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Bye. Love you." he said while I left.

I ran to my room to change. I changed into some ripped jeans, a ruffled top, a brown leather jacket, brown leather boots, and a flower ring that matched my shirt. I kept my hair the same cherry red color. I walked to Rose's room she was wearing skinny jeans, a white top with a red bow, red high heels, and a red bracelet.

"Hey Rose. Lets go get Michelle." I said

"Okay. Bye Emmett." she gave him a kiss and closed the door.

We walked down to Michelle's room. We opened the door and she was sitting there talking to Corin. Awwww! They look so cute together. She had changed into skinny jeans, a gray top with different colors on it, a white blazer, a necklace, and some gray sneakers.

"Hello Michelle, Corin." I said happily.

"Princess." Corin addressed me properly.

"Hello Isabella." Michelle said.

"Okay. So lets go. Nice seeing you Corin." I said and walked out.

"So what were you two walking about?" I nudged her.

"Nothing. Just about the Volturi and ya know other stuff." she said.

"Are you sure? It looked like you two were having a good time." I winked.

"The ball. He asked me." by now we were in the Throne room and nobody was here. And the walls were sound proof. I conjured up some chairs and blood.

"NO WAY! He like never talks to anyone! He always stands there as the body guard to someone. You are so lucky! And you're new here." I gushed.

"I always remember coming and he always stood there. He was like the odd man out." Rosalie said.

"Well what did you say?" I asked, taking a sip of blood.

"Umm… well I said yes." she said quietly then plugged her ears.

"OH MY CARLISLE!" me and Rose screamed.

"Oh my Carlisle?" she asked.

"Yeah we think of Carlisle like a God or something close to it." Rose said. She laughed.

"Well it does make since, even though I only meet him once."

After about twenty thirty minutes Aro, Uncle Caius and Marcus came in through there special door.

"Hello daddy! Uncle Marcus and Uncle Caius!" I said.

"Hello girls. How was your day?" Daddy asked.

"Wonderful! Ughh I sound like him again." I laughed.

"Well I think you three should go get ready. The ball starts in four hours and Isabella we all know how long it takes you to get ready for these things." Uncle Caius sighed.

"Well sir's fine!" I acted all dramatic Demetri was standing there ready to open the doors. Yup he opens doors. He started laughing. "Okay open the doors Demi."

"Yes princess," he said and opened them. I saw Demetri look at Michelle like he loved her. Oh no. she can't go to the ball with Corin.

"Ahhh always dramatic." Daddy said. We wall walked to my room since all the dresses were in there.

"Jane, Heidi! Come to my room! We only have four hours and it tak five n' half for me to get ready!" I yelled.

"Five and a half?" Alice asked popping out of her room

"Yeah. It doesn't take three hours for this -I said motioning to myself- for all this too happen." I said.

"Yeah it doesn't you should see her on her worst days." Felix said walking down to his room.

"Stupid! You shouldn't have said that!" Alec yelled from his room next to mine.

"You know what I don't have time right now. I only have four hours to do a five and a half hour job." I said and walked down the hall.

"You know you are always are sexy to me." Alec growled in my ear when I got down the hall. I giggled and walked in my room with the rest of the girls.

"Okay girls. We have a five hour job to do in four hours so you all get ready and I'll start on myself." they nodded and I plugged in all the curling irons and straightens. I heated them up really fast and changed my hair color to black and two blonde streaks on either side. I teased it in the back on top. I curled it all. (ALL HAIRSTYLES ON PROFILE -ISABELLA'S IS STRAIGHT BUT THINK OF IT CURLED-) Rose curled hers all up and then pinned it back with some bobby pins.

"Michelle. Do you really like Corin?" I asked.

"Ummm… I don't really know."

"Wait. She's going to the ball with Corin?" Heidi asked?

"Yeah. He asked me early today." Michelle said.

"Oh." was all she said and went back to her hair. Her hair was straight and up in a middle of her head bun. Jane just curled her hair. Michelle curled her brown hair and asked of she could have caramel colored highlights in it. She looked beautiful.

Our hair took about two hours. Next was our make up. I put on some black liquid eyeliner, red eye shadow, black mascara, and red lip stick with lip gloss over it. Michelle put on black liquid eyeliner, gold eye shadow, black mascara, and nude colored lip stick and lip gloss like me. Jane put on white sparkly eye shadow, black liquid eyeliner, black mascara, and red lip stick and lip gloss. Heidi put on black liquid eyeliner, blue eye shadow with sparkles, black mascara, nude colored lip stick and lip gloss. Rose put on black liquid eyeliner, red eye shadow, black mascara, red lip stick and lip gloss. We all looked perfect.

We only had about and hour left so we talked since it would take like five minutes for us all to get dressed.

**AlicePOV**

Esme and I had been waiting for Rose to come to my room to help get ready. But she never came. We heard laughing and talking and yelling come from the hall so we listened in.

"Jane, Heidi! Come to my room! We have four hours to do a five n' half hour job!" Bella yelled.

"Five and a half?" I asked poking my head out the door.

"Yeah it doesn't take three hours for this -she said motioning to herself- for all this to happen." she said.

"Yeah it doesn't you should see her on her worst days." Felix said walking down the hall.

"Stupid! You shouldn't have said that!" Alec yelled from down the hall and around the corner.

"You know I don't have time right now. I have four hours to do a five and a half hour job." she said and walked down.

"Wait Rose." I said, she stopped. "Aren't you going to get ready with us?"

"No. I'm going to Izzy's room to get ready." she said and ran to catch up with them.

"Well Esme. I guess it's only you and me." I said a bit sadly.

Me and Esme went to the bath room in my room and I started to straighten my hair and flip the ends. Esme curled hers like normal but put it up in a bun. I put on some black eyeliner, pink eye shadow, black mascara, and lip gloss. Esme but on teal blue eye shadow, black eyeliner, black mascara, and light pink lip stick.

Tanya, Kate, and Irina came before we got our dresses. They put on there make up quickly all black mascara, eyeliner. Tanya put on pink eye shadow and light pink lip stick and lip gloss. Kate put on light blue eye shadow and light pink lip stick and lip gloss. Irina put on black eye shadow and nude colored lip stick and lip gloss.

The four hours had passed after that and we put on our dresses. I put on my black halter dress, pink heels, pink ring, and pink bracelet. Esme put on her teal blue tube dress, silver heels, black bracelet, and teal ring. Kate put on a blue dress with black embroidery on top and black heels. Irina put on a black and white tube dress and black heels. Tanya put on light pink dress and silver three inch heels.

The guys came to the door right after that. I went with Jasper. Esme with Carlisle. And Edward went reluctantly with Tanya. The other girls went with nobody. Well it looked like they were going alone until Corin came. They both decided to go with him. So he had to go break his date with Michelle. You could hear her sobbing from Isabella room. And the rest comforting her. Until Demetri came and asked her to go. How cute. We all walked to the Throne room where it had been expanded by Isabella. It had been decorated beautifully. Red and black.

**IsabellaPOV**

We all got ready. I put on my red laced with black corset dress. With some lace tights that matched the pattern on y dress. It looked like roses. Black platform heels. And my 1000 dollar crown that I wear to every ball or party. I looked amazing.

Michelle put on her purple, black, and gold dress. She put on cobweb tights, black and gold heels, and got some gold bracelets.

Jane put on a black and white dress with some white heel ankle boots.

Heidi put on a blue dress with white embroidery. And white heels.

Rose put on a red tube dress, silver rose ring, black bracelet and, black platform heels.

We all looked beautiful. We all walked outside my door to see our dates. There was Alec, Demetri, Felix, Emmett, and Santiago.

I walked over to Alec and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"You look beautiful." he whispered in my ear. I smiled. Michelle went over to Demetri and he kissed her hand. Jane went over to Felix and he gave her a big kiss. Heidi went to Santiago and gave him a hug and kiss on the check. And Rose went to Emmett who gave her a kiss. I smiled at all of them.

"Rose, Em why don't you go ahead. We have to have our big entrance any way." I said.

"So am I your teddy bear of a brother again?" Emmett asked.

"Yes you are." I grinned at him. He moved to give e a hug. "Not right now Em I'm in a dress and it took four hours to get ready. Tomorrow."

"Fine." he frowned and walked away with Rose.

"Okay so the order is Heidi and Santiago, Michelle and Demetri, Jane and Felix and then, me and Alec." I said. They all nodded and we started walking.

**Yay! Its done :] haha! Press the review button. I know you want to. I will have Emmett come to your house and take you to Del Taco! Hehe :]**


	4. The ball and is Edward dead?

Review of the chapter is Demily187:

LOVE IT! Really good story update soon! P.S. I LOVE ALL TIME LOW!

Haha I love All Time Low too. :] well I've been updating a lot in two days. I never do that. Haha. Well heres the ball. Hope you like it.

IsabellaPOV

**We were all waiting outside the doors waiting for Aro's introduction. **

"**We have a surprise for all of you. My Daughter Principessa Isabella Marie Angel Grazia Rosa Volturi and part of the guard who she call's her brother's and sisters. First is Heidi and Santiago. Then Michelle and Demetri. Michelle is the newest to out guard and Isabella already thinks of her as family." he said. One by one the couples walked in together. "Jane and Felix. They are two have been in the Volturi almost since it started. Now. My Daughter and her mate Isabella and Alec Volturi." we walked in smiling. Everyone clapped for us. "They are to marry in just a few weeks." after this all you hear is a growl. "Now let the party begin." daddy yelled.**

"**Can I have this dance?" Alec asked.**

"**Of course." I said.**

**We walked off into the middle of the dance floor. We started dancing to the song, Teardrops on my Guitar. I whispered the lyrics in his ear.**

_**Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see**_

_**That I want and I'm needing everything we should be**_

_**I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talked about**_

_**And she's got everything I have to live without **_

_**Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny**_

_**That I can't even see anyone when he's with me**_

_**He say's he so in love, he's finally got it right**_

_**I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**_

"**I love you Izzy." he said.**

"**As I love you." I smiled and gave him a kiss. We danced in silence the rest of the song. When Aro came over.**

"**May I cut in?" he asked.**

"**Of course." Alec said and gave me a kiss and put my hand in Daddy's. **

"**Hi daddy." I smiled.**

"**Hello child. You know you are going to have to meet all the covens, including the Cullens." he saw my grimace. "They are like family." he said.**

"**But Daddy!" I whined.**

"**No buts. You will talk to each and every one of them." he said and then the song ended.**

**Someone had tapped on the microphone and we all looked up. Uncle Marcus was standing there.**

"**Hello everyone and welcome to the ball." everybody was quiet. He had never spoken. "Okay yes I can talk. I have something to say about my niece." another spot light came on me. "Isabella. You are my favorite niece. Sorry Jane. She's changed me. I actually talk now. Caius even laughs sometimes. -everyone chuckled- you have changed the ways of the Volturi. We all seem happier. And a toast to my niece Isabella!" he said. **

"**To Isabella!" everyone cheered. **

**Everyone started to dance and chat with everyone. I tried sneaking away from Aro when Felix and Demetri popped up.**

"**Nope you're not going anywhere." Felix said.**

"**Aro has ordered us to keep you inside here. And to get you to your throne ma'am." Demetri said.**

"**Ummm…. How about no." I said and tried to run off again. But this time I was caught by Corin. What the hell! Is everyone in on this.**

"**Princess lets go." he said and dragged me to my throne. **

"**Fine. But I will get back at all you in on this." I said and sat down with a **_**'humph'**_**.**

"**Okay. Isabella you are going to meet all of the covens and nomads." Uncle Caius said.**

"**Ughhhh fine." I sighed.**

**~*~ 1 ½ hours later.**

"**Isabella this is the Cullen Coven and Denali Coven. But you knew that." Felix said chuckling.**

"**Silence Felix." I hissed. He instantly shut up.**

"**Hello Cullens, Denalis." I said politely.**

"**Hello Princess." they said.**

"**Okay so cut to the chase. What do you want?" **

"**I want you Bella." Edward said.**

"**MY NAME IS ISABELLA. SO ADRESS ME AS SUCH." I hissed at him.**

"**You are mine. And I will call you what ever I want BELLA." he said.**

"**Edward, I can kill you with a flick of my wrist. And I will do it in front of all of these people." I said.**

**Everyone had gone quiet listening intently on out conversation. **

"**You are mine Bella. And I will get you." he ran up to me and kissed me.**

**I kicked him and he went flying. I screamed so high that all the glasses broke in the room. I started seeing red.**

"**EDWARD ANTHONY MASON YOU HAVE MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE." I yelled.**

"**What's the matter, love, you always loved my kisses. In fact you always wanted more." he said.**

"**DON'T CALL ME YOUR LOVE. I WILL NEVER AGAIN BE YOUR LOVE. IT WAS A HUGE MISTAKE. ALL YOU DID WAS BREAK MY LITTLE HEART WHEN I WAS HUMAN. But now I am going to break your little heart in two." I seethed. I had never used this power before and I'm about to use it.**

**Everything froze as Edward screamed as his cold, black heart came out of his chest. He watched as his life flashed. His heart broke in two and fell to the floor in front of him.**

**Everyone stared at either me or Edward's heart and him. **

"**EVERYONE CALM DOWN!" daddy yelled. All I did was stare wide eyed at where Edward lay breathing heavily.**

"**I can't believe I just did that." I whispered.**

"**It's okay hunny. Come one lets go to your room and calm down." Alec said. I nodded. He picked me up and carried me to my room.**

**Okay that was it! Omg is Edward dead? I don't know. Haha**

**Well hope you liked. Please keep reading and reviewing :]**

**Press the button and Jasper will take you out for a day :] down there press it vvvv**


	5. AN! New story :D

Ok so I the last chapter I forgot to add some stuff

First off the song portion of Break your little heart!

Well heres the part.

_A party queen, cause a scene, so ridiculous_

_Little dress, maybe less, so conspicuous_

_You're falling, who's crashing now?_

_(Who's crashing, who's crashing now?)_

Haha! Well and then I am wrting a new strory! Yes! Well I really want you all to read it! But I don't have a name for it.

This is the summary:

All the stuff that happens in New Moon. Butt the Cullens never left in fact Bellas dad died and so she has to go live with her aunt and uncle in California. The Cullens follow her down to California. (Just to say the cullens are human!) Edward keeps trying to get her back. But who's the guy she falls for? And who are her new two best friends that help her through everything and give her a whole new make over and wardrobe.

:D

ALSO! Thank you for all the comments and everything! I really appreciate it. Thank you alll sooo! Much! It means soooo much to me.


	6. Edward not dead and Victoria is back!

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I hung out with my friend for like three days. And we were swimming most of the time. Well just to say when I was in a car for five hours a few days ago I had an idea for a new story while listening to my iPod. I don't know if the story is going to work out but I'll type it up and you all tell me how you like it. At the end of this chapter I will have the summary. Please read it and review me if you would read a story like that!

Thanks again! And enjoy! x]

**IsabellaPOV**

**I was sitting in my room with Alec. I was breathing heavily and he was trying to calm me. It's just it wasn't working. I was absolutely freaked out at what I did. I mean I didn't mean to do it just he kissed me. He kissed me! And he wouldn't get off me. And he has the nerve to think that nobody loves me. Of course my family, my true Volturi family, loves me, right? I hope they do.**

"**Izzy, what are you thinking about?" Alec asked.**

"**Right after I kicked Edward and he went flying across the room he thought directly to me **_**'Nobody loves a bitch who kisses there ex in front of there husband whore.' **_**Alec you have to believe me! I didn't kiss him back! I swear." I said starting to cry again.**

"**I know sweetie. I believe you. don't worry about it." he whispered.**

"**Alec." Jane said from the other side of the door.**

"**Yes, Jane?" **

"**Aro has requested that we bring Princess back to the ball. She must apologize for what has happened tonight. To EVERYONE." she said emphasizing everyone.**

"**Yes, Jane." Alec said. "You heard her." I nodded got up fixed my hair and make-up and we walked back to the ball. Jane had dropped me my cloak. I put it back on and pulled it down so you could only see my bright red eyes. Alec smiled at me and pulled his hood up. I tried to smile back but I really couldn't. I was hit with the whole Cullen family. They all were sad and Alice and Esme were mad. Esme mostly because she thinks Edward is dead, which he looks like it, but he really isn't. they all saw me and Esme looked like a true vampire for once.**

"**What did you do to my son?" she yelled.**

"**Ummmm… well as you saw u took is heart out and ripped it in two. He isn't dead, he's just unconscious. I really didn't mean to do anything. It's just that he kissed me. And then he called me a whore in his thoughts. Please forgive me." I said.**

**Esme seemed to calm down a bit but Alice, not so much. I could see Jasper grimace and try sending her calming waves, she was rejecting them. She was glaring at me and in a crouch. She is very protective of her family.**

"**Alice calm the hell down. She didn't mean to do anything harsh. She even said he isn't dead." Rosalie said. Walking over to me and giving me a hug and putting an arm around my shoulder. **

"**Don't give me that crap Rosalie. She is a demon. She almost killed **_**our **_**brother. How can you not be mad at her?" Alice hissed.**

"**Well first of because I trust her more than I do to you. I know I never used to like her it was just jealousy getting the best of me. She was human and wanted to give it up. I've always wanted to be human. But she talked to me about everything. How if Carlisle hadn't changed me I would never have found Emmett. He would have been killed by a bear and nobody really would have known. I would have been killed by being raped." Rose said. "She has been a better sister than you have been to me. I knew she never like Bella Barbie time, but you never gave her a decision. You and Edward controlled her. Bella do this, Bella do that, Bella don't do that, Bella go to sleep, Bella, Bella, Bella! You two were horrible. I love you I just have to stand with Izzy on this."**

**Alice huffed and went back to morning over her brother. I looked over at daddy and he nodded. I brought Edward back from unconscious and he started shacking. **

"**Th-that wassss the cr-creepiest thing in the worllld." he stuttered.**

**I walked up to the thrones and pulled down my hood. **

"**Everyone!" they all looked at me. "I am truly sorry for my behavior tonight. I advise that you all leave if you were not asked to stay. I am again truly sorry for the events that happened." I said and everybody but the Cullens and Denali's left. They were the only covens we asked to stay because Aro loves Carlisle and will do anything to get on his good side. **

**We sat there for about three hours with me apologizing to everybody like fifty billion times and explaining why I did it. After awhile most of them forgave me except Alice. Esme was still a little mad but she forgave me. **

**Michelle came in. "Master, there is an army of newborns being created. Someone had sent a letter looking for Isa. There was no return address." she said.**

"**Oh crap." I said. Daddy, Uncle. Caius, and Uncle. Marcus looked at me. I looked at Edward and glared. "It's your fault you killed her mate. You should go fight her. But where's my fun? I'll do it." I said.**

"**What are you talking about?" Daddy asked.**

"**Victoria is out to get me. When I was human her mate James had a power. And I was 'The Hunt' he doesn't stop until he gets what he wants. Unless you kill him. So he bit me. Edward killed him, Edward sucked the venom out. Ya de ya. Victoria wants revenge and here I am now." I explained.**

"**Very well then. Michelle, would you mind gathering the guard here?" she nodded and ran off to get everybody.**

**Okay sorry for the short chapter. I hope you liked it though :] well review!1 **

**Heres the summary for my new story :**

**Edward leaves. Bella goes to college. Her room mates help her through everything. They start a band. But why are the Cullens all split up? Where's Alice? Why are Edward's eyes black? Who's Bella's new Boyfriend?**

**Please review to me about this story. I don't know if I should write it or not. **


	7. Shopping and Some Cullens Come

**Okay im back in black xD well im wearing gray but close enough. Haha. So sorry I Haven't updated in a few days. I don't know if I said this when I was explaining Bella's power's but she can make it so anyone doesn't sparkle in the sun. so yeah.**

_I'm wasted, wasting time_

_I'm moving on but you're left behind_

_A pretty face but the chase ain't worth the prize_

_I'm gonna break your little heart_

_Watch you take the fall_

_Laughing all the way to the hospital_

'_cause there's nothing surgery can do_

**Okay so im going to sort of change the last chapter and put some of it in this one. So just think of Eclpise but Bella is not there. She is with the Volturi. Everything is the same. **

IsabellaPOV

The Cullens had left about a month ago. I kept getting visions of a new born army. I had Jane, Felix, and Demetri go check on them. They meet Victoria and Riley. I guess he watches over the newborns and trains them. They were planning the attack on the Cullens in three days. I was advised by Aro to bring Felix, Jane, and Demetri down to the fight to kill any newborns left over.

*~* Three days later

We are getting ready for the fight, Aro said we had to dress formally, like always. I had dresses in a green and yellow zip dress. Black platform heels and my white cloak. The white symbolizes being royalty under the kings. Jane put in her usual black dress and cloak but added some color with the blood red platforms. We meet Felix and Demetri at the doors of the castle and ran to the airport. Got on our private jet and left for Seattle. I was talking with Jane most of the way mostly about if I should have another wedding and her and Felix. Felix and Demetri were joking around thinking of pranks to pull.

We finally landed and we ran to the scene. We saw the Culllens standing around a newborn. And a horrible stench coming from the forest around us.

_Ughh stupid werewolves and there stupid stench. ~Felix thought_

Jane kept talking about how we have to kill the newborn Bree. And Carlisle would just say that he would take care of her. that's when I stepped forward.

"Carlisle, I am sorry but this newborn has wrecked havoc around the state. She must be killed. I have looked into her mind and there is the most repulsive man waiting for her to come or he will leave." Bree gasped, not knowing who I was.

"May I ask. Why are you wearing a white cloak when the rest are wearing black?" Bree asked.

"Silly, silly girl. I am Principessa Isabella Maire Angel Grazia Rosa Volturi. My cape is white because it symbolizes a ranking under the three kings. But I am truly sorry I must kill you." I said and Felix and Demetri grabbed her arms while I ripped her head off and threw it into a fire.

"Well I will send Aro regards. And please refrain from telling any other humans our secret." I said pointedly at Edward. "Good bye everyone." I said and I teleported us out of there to Volterra.

There was really nothing going on in Volterra. Alec and I were just laying on our bed staring at each other.

"Izzy, you know we can't just stay in here all day." Alec said.

"I know I just need time to think."

"Well why don't you have a day with the girls. Go shopping. Go hunting and come back tonight." he suggested. Right after that Jane ran in and yelled at me to get ready. I glared at Alec but gave him a kiss and went and took a shower. I dried my hair and changed my hair so it was black and had some red in it. I put on some skinny jeans with holes, a red tank top, a gray cardigan, a black necklace, black flower ring, and navy blue heel boots.

I was doing my make up when Jane came in. she was wearing normal skinny jeans, a purple tank top, a gray cardigan, purple flower ring, and black leather boots. I finished my make up. Blue eye shadow, mascara, and some lip gloss. Heidi came in by the time Jane was done. She was wearing a pink tank top, gray cardigan, light colored skinny jeans, pink flower ring, and gray boots. Jane's makeup was purple eye shadow, mascara and lip gloss. Heidi had the same but with soft pink eye shadow.

We walked down to the garage and got into my Enzo. We were shopping but I couldn't get the picture out of my head. I don't love Edward anymore it's just he was my first love. He will always be. The girls tried to get me to talk. I would but it wouldn't be more than a sentence or two. They were thinkning of calling Rosalie to come down in a few days so we could hang out and catch up, I agreed and they called her. She said she'd be over in a one day. But not before saying that Emmett wanted to come. But didn't want to be the only guy so he made Jasper come who made Alice come. And by then I had taken the phone and said nobody else.

~*~ The next day

We were deciding what to do. Rose and Jane kept saying we should go clubbing. Emmet and Felix would say 'HELL YEAH!' Alice just wanted to go shopping. But Jane, Heidi, and I already had clubbing clothes. So Alice took the rest of them shopping.

**Okay so sorry for a little delay. Outfits on profile under Break Your Little Heart Outfits 2. Thanks.**


	8. The Club and Drunk Vampires!

**Okay so im back with an update =] if I havent metioned before Michelle's powers are she can control the elements and control people if she sings. So if she sings a sad song people feel pain. And what not. So yeah. I hope you like my chapter! And thanks so much to all the reviewers who come back and read my story. It means a lot.**

IsabellPOV

Alice, Emmett, Felix, Demetri, Michelle, and Rose had been gone all day. Jane and Heidi were trying to help me pick out an outfit for tonight. But then Alec would knock on the door and ask to help. We shooed him away and started looking again.

"How bout these?" Jane asked holding up a pair of booty shorts.

"Perfect." I smiled. She smiled back and went back to looking while I went back to the shoes. We made a deal that if I pick the shoes they can pick my outfit and makeup. Yeah. Bad bargain but I wanted to do my hair. I haven't totally forgiven the Cullens but I forgave 5 out of 7. I guess that's kind of good. I forgave Rose, Jazz, Esme, Carlisle, and Emmett. Im on the verge of forgiving Alice. But I most likely will never forgive Edward.

"Iz, hear. Wear this. It's long enough to look like a dress but short enough for clubbing." Heidi said. She threw it on my neatly made bed. While I was still looking they decided to go through my lingerie drawers for something for Alec. They picked out a white see through lingerie set. They ran out of my room to get all there clothes and came back right when Alice, Michelle, and Rose walked in.

The boys tried to follow them in but I ran to the door and blocked it. "No, no, no boys. This is girl time and your not invited." I smiled seductively at Alec and he got weak in the knees.

"Iz, I don't want to see my brother like that ever again!" I frowned at her. "Fine but not in front of me." she said shielding her eyes. I pushed the boys out of the door way and shut the door and locked it.

"Okay so lets get ready." I said. I went back to looking in my closet for shoes.

"Izzy, hurry up! You've been looking at shoes for hours!" Heidi yelled from the bathroom.

"I have to find the perfect ones!" I yelled back. I looked for about another twenty minutes until I found my black combat boots which are folded down and had gold studs on them. "I found them." I said and dropped them by my clothes. I went to the vanity and started to change my hair so it was black. It straightened it and started to curl it how I wanted. When I was finished I went in the bathroom and put on my lingerie set slipped on the shorts, and shirt. I walked back out and they all wolf whistled.

"Damn Is, you look hot!" Jane yelled. After that all you hear is someone running down the hall and Alec knocking on the door. "Alec go away!" she yelled at the door. And you heard him walking back to his room. I sat back down at the vanity and Jane and Heidi got started on my make up. About five minutes later they were done. They gave me the smoky eye effect, fake eye lashes, red lipstick and some lip gloss. I looked beautiful.

They looked satisfied with them selves. They went back to doing there hair. Alice had finished her hair and make up. Her usual straight spiky hair. And some pink eye shadow and lip gloss. She put on a white top, a gray bubble skirt, pink heels, and a gray bracelet. I smiled at her and put my shoes on. Grabbed my cloak.

"Alice, Rose you're going to have to wear a cloak to the club so I'll go get you one from Marcus." I said. I looked at Jane and saw she was wearing a pink zebra striped skirt with lace over it and a pink tank top. But she wore black heels.

I looked at her saying _'Watch them.' _and I ran off to find daddy and Uncle Marcus.

"Daddy!" I yelled while I ran to his office.

"Yes, dear."

"Jane is wearing pink!" I yelled. He looked surprised.

"Well, err, ummm… I don't know what to say. That very awkward. But I do hear Alec approaching looking for you and I don't think Jane will like that you came out of here and her brother saw. So run along now to your uncle and get the cloaks." he said. I nodded and kissed his cheek and ran to Uncle Marucs' study.

"Uncle Marcus I will be needing four gray cloaks for the Cullens." he nodded and went to the closet with the cloaks and handed me three gray.

"Isabella I only have three gray at the moment. Here is a black one. Give it to someone you trust." he said. I smiled kissed his cheek and ran off back to my room.

"Okay back." I said while locking the door again. I noticed everyone was ready. Michelle was wearing a blue dress with silver heels and a silver bracelet. Rose was wearing a black halter dress, red heels and a red bracelet. Heidi was wearing a black tube top, blue skirt, black bootees, and a clear heart necklace. I grabbed a black necklace and gave Rose and Alice gray cloaks. We all put our hoods up and walked to Alec's room.

I knocked and Felix opened the door. "Lets go." I said he nodded grabbed his cloak put the hood up and walked to the lobby with Jane. Demetri came put next with his cloak and hood up and walked with Michelle. Emmett came next I handed him the other gray cloak and he walked off with Rose.

"Isabella who is the black cloak for?" Alice asked.

I smiled at her. "Well when I went and got the cloaks Uncle Marucs only had three gray ones left so he gave me a black one and told me to give it to someone that I trust." Jasper and Alec had walked out while I said this. "Jasper will you please take this in honor of the Volturi Princess?" I asked holding it out on my arms. He looked shocked. "No Jasper it doesn't not mean you are part of the Volturi it just means the Volturi trust you." he nodded and took it. I gave him a hug and he put it on and walked away with Alice.

"I would have thought you would have given it to Rose not Jasper." Alec said wrapping his arm around my neck. I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Well, Jasper was the major in the southern wars. I have always thought of him as my brother no matter what. Even if he did try to kill me." I giggled. Alec chuckled and kissed my temple. We walked down to the lobby to see that Demetri was flirting with Gianna again. I laughed.

"Hello Princess." she said.

"Gianna." I said. I hit Demetri on the head and we walked out. "So who's riding with me?" Alec, Emmett, and Rose said they would. "So Heidi, Santiago, Michelle and Felix. In Heidi's car. And then Jane, Felix, Alice, and Jasper in Jane's car." they nodded and walked to there cars.

I walked over to my Enzo and unlocked it pushed the button so the doors would open upwards. Rose and Emmett loved my car.

"Can I drive!" Emmett asked.

I looked at him. "No." I said and pushed him in the backseat. He pouted but I didn't give in. rose said she'd sit in the back and Alec pulled the seat up for her. I smiled. He grinned back.

We drove to the closest bar in Volterra. We walked up the bounder. While me and Jane flirted with him Alec and Felix were growling under there breath. He let us through. And me and Jane started laughing. The guys had taken off there cloaks so we all (us girls) lined up and pulled down our hoods, untied the cloaks, and let them drop to the floor. Well mine didn't drop to the floor. I grabbed it before it fell all the way. Alec came over to me and kissed me. After that we went over and got a table and got 12 margaritas. I learned, the hard way, that margaritas are the only thing that can get us drunk.

I was sitting on Alec's lap at the booth. He was kissing my neck while I was trying, and I mean _trying_ to talk to Jane about maybe going to the beach. This whole time I hadn't thought about Edward. Well that sucked. I saw Jasper look at me a bit worriedly. I just smiled.

"Jane, if we do go to the beach im going to need water proof makeup and new a new bathing suit." she kind of twitched in her seat. But smiled and nodded and decided to go tomorrow morning. And then we would go to the beach the next day because Alice said it was going to be cold and slightly raining.

"Would you like to dance?" Alec whispered in my ear. Nodded and we walked off to the dance floor. He put his hands on my hips and I put my hands behind his neck. And we started to dance with the music. He was kissing the crock of my neck while I just played with the back of his hair.

"I love you Izzy." he whispered.

"I love you too Alec." I whispered back. After two songs we went back to the table. Everyone had just gotten back from doing whatever they were doing. We all chugged down our drinks and ordered another round. We were all laughing and joking around. It was about three or four o'clock in the morning. We had finished our like 5th or 6th round I couldn't keep count anymore. Aro called and said we should come back to the castle. I slurred something about the rubber duckies were attacking Felix and Emmett and hung up. They started squirming in their seats. In their heads they were screaming

'_NOT THE RUBBER DUCKIES!' _then you would look at their faces and the looked scared and kept looking around for the duckies.

"Hey guy-ssss daddy saiddddd we should comee ba-back to the cassstle." I slurred.

"And ho-how arrrre we supposssed to get home. We're wassssted." Jane slurred back.

"We're vampiressss we won't get hurt." I sad standing up. We all grabbed out cloaks and put the hoods up and walked to our cars. We drove over two hundred miles an hour. We got to the castle without getting pulled over. We walked to the lobby I saw Gianna wasn't there. She must be asleep. I went with Alec to his room.

That night he made love to me.

**I don't do lemons! Think of your own if you would like. I hope you liked it. Review! **

**Press it and I'll have Carlsile come work at your hospital for a year! =] **


	9. Shopping and the Drive

**Okay I do hope you liked the last chapter. I really don't know why I picked margaritas for the drink. It was like the first thing that came to mind. So yeah I hope you like this chapter too! **

IsabellaPOV

After our vampire hangovers, we went to the game room and played rock band and guitar hero for about an hour or two. We told the girls that we, as in Jane, Heidi and me, would go buy the swimsuits. So they told us there size and color and we went off and got dressed. I got into some shorts, a black tank top with different colors on it. Gold and black gladiator shoes. A silver bracelet. I grabbed a brown leather bag and put my sold gold iPhone in it, my Gucci wallet and, my makeup bag.

JanePOV

We were hanging out in the game room playing guitar hero. Izzy beat Felix and Emmett the whole time. Then they would play against each other and they would tye. It was funny. Izzy, Heidi and I were going to go out and buy swim suits for the girls. I walked into my room and changed into shorts, a black tank top tucked in, a white and black striped vest. Slipped on some black gladiator sandals. Put on a Chanel gold necklace. Grabbed a white bag put my blue iPhone, black Gucci wallet, and a makeup bag. I walked over to Izzy room to wait.

HeidiPOV

Izzy had beaten Emmett and Felix at guitar hero. After an hour or so we decided to go shopping. Just us three. Me, Janie, and Izzy. We went to our rooms to change. I changed into faded shorts, a black tank top and put on black gladiators. Put on my black ring and grabbed a black bag. I put in my orange iPhone 4, make up bag, and white Gucci wallet. I could hear Jane and Izzy in Izzy's room so I ran over there.

IsabellaPOV

While Heidi was getting ready I asked what color suit's the girls wanted and got the colors. They said it didn't matter what it looked like but it had to be cute. We decided to go in Heidi's car. A white Dodge Charger.

We walked around the mall for about four hours. I got a blue and black swim suit. Jane got black zipper top with red flowers on it. Heidi got a pink top and gray bottoms. We got Rose a red, white, and yellow palm design. We got Alice a leopard print one with pink straps. We got Michelle blue and purple striped one.

We got back to the castle and yelled for the girls to come to my room.

They all loved their suits and then we all went and looked for a cover up that looked good with our suits. I got my black one that is tight in the waist but flowy on the top and bottom. Rose got a white one and one shoulder was striped. Jane got a black and gray zebra print one. Heidi got a gray and white patch one. Alice got a pink and brown strapped one and Michelle got a blue one. We all put on either black or white gladiators. Heidi, Jane, and I put on black ones, Rose and Michelle put on white ones, and then Alice put on brown ones. We walked out to the lobby again to see the boys. They all had one black or black and red swim trunks on. Alec was wearing black trunks and had a black shirt on. I smiled and walked over to him. Kissed him on the lips and we all got in the same cars as last night.

We were driving around looking for a spot where no humans would be, when we found a secluded area outside of Venice.

**I will write the rest of the chapter in the next chapter.x] I do hope you liked this chapter. Okay yeah if you press that button Emmett will bring you brownies x]**


	10. Kiss and Who's in the Castle?

**Sorry for the delay. I just got back last night from a three day camping trip with my family. Thanks for all the reviews! They mean a lot to me and keep me writing. Please check out my other story. I wanna know if it's any good before I start writing it up again. So yeah. Heres the next chapter**

**Oh and by the way I don't know if there are any secluded places by Venice. I live in California and never been out of the states.**

IsabellaPOV

We were all done on the beach sparkling in the sun light. Well everybody else was, I more like glowed. Emmett thought it was the coolest thing since spray cheese. I was very confused but got over it.

Us girls went over to an area were the boys wouldn't bug us and they all just jumped in. off the cliff. We laid out in the sun for awhile before I was pulled away. I was going to shock them but I noticed it was Emmett and Rose would kill me if I did anything.

"Emmett put me down!" I yelled.

"NO! bella-bear, it's been forever for me to give you a bear hug and now that I can give you one with out killing you is all the better." he said while running up the cliff.

"Emmett do not throw me off this cliff." I said.

"Okay." he said and threw me to Felix, who threw me off the cliff.

"You didn't say Felix couldn't throw you off!" Emmett yelled down over the cliff while I was trying to save my sun glasses. I growled and I looked back up at Emmett and he looked scared and ran behind Rose who smacked him for getting her wet. I started laughing but was cut off by some grabbing me in the air.

"What the hell!" I yelled looking at Demetri. "Is it annoy Izzy day? Did I miss the memo or something?" I asked. He laughed and shock his while moving himself so we were going head first into the water. He held me the hole time but right when we hit the water I shocked him and he let go. I swam so deep a normal person would have died.

I just kept swimming and swimming until I found somewhere I could hide from everybody. I swam over and sat there. Every so often I could see the boys looking for me. I teleporting to my towel and put my finger to my mouth signaling the girls to be quiet. They nodded. I looked over at the lake and made it ran on it. The guys came up. I froze the lake. The started struggling.

I stood up and went over to Michelle and pulled her up to her feet and dragged her with me to water.

"Come on Michelle! Lets go skate!" I said laughing.

"Izzy, Izzy, Izzy. What are we going to do with you?" she asked laughing.

I shrugged and started to skate on my feet around the guys. They started whining that fish were trying to eat them. Which cause Felix and Emmett start saying rubber duckies were eating their toes. But by know all of the girls were dancing around the guys. It was pretty funny to see Alice dance around them. She seemed like she was born to do this. I just laughed at her. After awhile we got bored so I unfroze the water with the girls still on it so we all fell in. they splashed me with water but it didn't really do anything.

We were all messing around in the water doing nothing. Alec came up to me and kissed my neck were I had been bitten. The girls swam away. I smiled and turned around in his arms.

"Hello, and who might you be?" I joked.

"I'm Alec my dear princess." he teased.

"Well I would kiss you but my husband would not like that very much." I smiled and kissed him. He laughed against my lips. I kissed his cheek and swam off behind the waterfall. He followed me.

We sat behind the waterfall for some time talking and kissing.

"I love you Isabella." he said.

"As I love you my Alec." I smiled and kissed his nose. He pouted. My smiled and kissed his cheek and moved toward his mouth. I skipped under and began teasing him. I bit his lip and he growled. I smiled. My hands roamed his open chest. His hands were knotted in my hair. He kept trying to get me to kiss him put I wouldn't allow him. After about ten minutes he got a little frustrated. He pulled me away from his shoulder, his eyes black as coal. and he kissed me on the lips passionately. I kissed back. He bit my bottom lip for an entrance but I didn't allow him any entrance. He growled again. He didn't know how sexy his growl was. I started sucking on his bottom lip. He opened his mouth and your tongues fought for dominance. After awhile he gave up and I roamed his mouth. And then he roamed mine. We broke apart after awhile and smiled. I kissed him again and we swam back to the others.

"Isabella. Aro has requested we get back soon as possible." Demetri said.

"Do you know why?" I asked. He shook his head. "Alrighty. Everybody in the car." I said and we all ran to the car.

In the car Felix got a call from Aro saying we all dress in our formal wear. Which means I have to wear a dress and my crown. Sigh. I love my crown I just hate the dresses. We all ran inside and to our rooms. I threw on a gray dress some black make up black heels, my crown, and cloak.

I ran to Jane's room. She was wearing a black dress with purple embroidery black heels and her black cloak. We ran to Heidi's room and she was wearing a sequined black dress, black heels, and a black cloak. We ran to Michelle's room and she was also wearing black dress, black heels, black cloak. We all put our hoods up and ran to the throne room. Felix and Demetri opened them for us. We walked in with me in front and Jane, Heidi, and Michelle side by side behind me.

"Ah Princess how nice of it is for you to join us." Aro said.

"Yes father. Sorry we were late." I said and I walked to my throne next to Caius and Aro. Jane, Heidi, and Michelle all went and stood around the room. I looked in the middle for our trouble. I growled.

"Dear Isabella, please calm down." Uncle Caius said.

"I'm sorry for my outburst Uncle." I said while taking down my hood. Victoria gasped at who I was.

"Be-bella?" she asked a scared that I had the Volturi on my side.

I walked down the steps slowly. "Yes Victoria it's me. I am the Volturi's princess. And I'm the most powerful vampire ever." I said. She looked even more scared. "So _Vikkie _what can the Volturi do for you?" I asked making circles around her.

"Nothing anymore. I came for what I got." she said and turned to leave.

"Not so fast Victoria." I said while Felix and Demetri ran to guard the doors. "Why don't you tell us were you have your newborns and we won't kill them… and you." I said. She turned around.

"Never will I tell you were they are." she said. I snapped my fingers and she froze.

**Cliffy =] haha hope you liked. Well again sorry for the delayed update. Oh and check out my new story!**


	11. The Search and controlling

**Hehe that last one was a cliffy. Well here is the next chapy! How you like it!**

IsabellaPOV

Alec had cut off her senses.

"Now Victoria. Will you tell me where the newborns are?" I asked. She looked left to right a few times signaling she wasn't going to say. I snapped my fingers twice and she started screaming. After a minute or two I nodded towards Jane signaling her to stop.

"Please don't kill me." Victoria pleaded.

"Then. Tell. Me. Where. The. Newborns. Are!" I hissed at her. Her eyes got big and nodded her head.

"Last Riley told me they were somewhere near Seattle! He didn't tell me where they moved to. I just bit the humans. I don't direct them! They never even meet me. Just please, please don't kill me!" she said. I smiled.

"Thank you. Now was that easy?" I asked. She nodded. "Now Demetri put her in the cells. We will release her when the newborns are dead." he nodded and grabbed her and went down to the cells.

"Aro, may we have permission for a mission?" I asked.

"Yes my daughter, now go." he said. I nodded and I told Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demetri to come with me. I told them to change into jeans, t-shirts, and sneakers and there cloaks.

I ran to the Cullens hallway. I knocked on Jasper and Alice room and walked in. surprisingly they were all in here.

"Izzy what's going on?" Rose asked while coming over to me.

"Victoria is back." I said. They nodded, they already knew this. "She is in the cells at the moment. I cam her because I need Jasper to come with me on the mission." I said. Jasper looked shocked that I wanted him with me.

"Why me?" he asked.

"One because you were trained to kill newborns and ummm… yeah. that's it. Dummy now get some bad jeans, shirt and shoes on and meet the guard who is coming at the lobby." I said walking out. "Oh and your cloak!" I yelled.

I ran the rest of the way to my room and put on ripped jeans a white v-neck on and black combat boots that were studded and rolled over. I grabbed my black cloak and put it on and ran to the lobby. Everybody was there. Including Jasper.

"Okay everybody in a circle." I said. They all gathered in a circle by me. I touched Jane and Jasper's arms and they all followed suit and touched each others arms. I thought of Seattle. A dark alley. A second later we were there. "Okay split up and meet back here in an hour." I said they all nodded and we all ran in different directions. I turned my scent human so Riley would find me. I jumped over buildings keeping in the shadows. I stopped when I smelled them.

I hide up in the rooftops but so I could still see them. Riley was yelling at the newborns for making a 'small' mess. Yeah right this mess was bigger than when Demetri and Felix thought it would be funny to wreck my room and paint it pink. I blew a small wisp of air. It got Riley's attention and told the newborns to stay in sight and not leave.

He ran up the side of the wall and started jumping toward my building. He jumped over two more building and was at mine. He stopped and smelled the air. But he couldn't find me. My scent was all over the rooftop.

"Come out, come out where ever you are." he said. He faced where I was hiding and I walked out.

"Hello Riley. I see you have been a bit naughty with the newborns. I think you should have kept them under better control. You see I am with the Volturi. We are vampire royalty. We make the laws. And if you don't follow them. We kill you." I said smiling sweetly while walking around him in a circle.

"How did you find us?" he asked.

"Oh we didn't find you. Someone told us were you were. A very helpful source." I said.

"Who?" he growled.

"Your creator. Victoria. Ohm how much I hated her since I was human. You see I'm the one you are after. But I don't think you can suck me dry. Cause I can kill you like this." I said and pointed down to the newborns. I flicked my wrist and two of them burst into flames. "Now if you don't order them and yourself to follow maybe I won't kill you." he nodded and jumped off the roof. I did the same landing beside him. My cloak floating around me. The newborns stopped what they were doing and stood and looked at us.

"Tell them to follow us." I hissed as I grabbed the back of his neck taking control of his actions.

"Follow us and don't try to kill anyone." he said. I smiled and told him to jump up the building. The newborns went next then me. "Go straight jump six buildings and jump down to the alley way below. Between the 6th and 7th buildings. He started to run along with the rest of the newborns I ran silently behind them. When we got there they all jumped down and landed in the alley. I dropped down after them. The others were already here. Jasper was holding back a newborns trying to escape while Demetri and Felix each had one. Who were trying to kill each other.

I grabbed the back of Riley's neck and hissed in his ear. "Control them." he complied and told them to stop. I zapped Alec, Demetri, and Felix to the castle. Us girls with these newborns were left. Jane grabbed four of them and I zapped them to the castle and then did the same with Heidi who had 6. I grabbed the rest and I zapped us along with Riley to the castle. I grabbed my white cloak from Gianna and gave her the black one. I held Riley by the neck still. "Tell them to follow." I hissed again.

He did so and they all followed us toward the throne room. We walked in and daddy didn't like the that I was controlling him but I was the only way and he nodded.

"Demetri go get there creator from the cells." I said. He nodded and ran down there. I pulled Riley up towards my throne and I sat down while he stood in front of me. I was still holding his neck. Alec was on my other side. Jasper was holding newborns down. Jane was giving them one minute of pain and Heidi was putting them in the worst state possible. After Demetri got back I hissed. Victoria had fought when we got her out. I dropped Riley and ran over to Victoria. Grabbed the back of her neck and controlled her.

"Tell them to stop."

She did so.

"Now Victoria. You have the consequence. You can either watch us kill your newborns and then you or we can send you back down to the cells for two more years but we will still kill the newborns."

"I'd rather go to the cells again." she said. I nodded and Felix took her down. When he got back I took off my cloak and smiled.

"Now lets get ride of these people. But save Riley I would like to speak with him." everybody nodded and they all grabbed a newborn and ripped there head off. Or in Jane's case burned them in the mind to death. I had killed about five everybody else got four. I smiled and walked over to Riley.

"Riley. Would you like that to happen to you?" I asked he shook his head.

"Okay. So you can either learn your lesson in the dungeons like Victoria or you can become part of the guard forever." he thought about it for a minute.

"I'd like to join the guard."

**Yay! Another chappie! Hey everybody look at my new story Letters! Please! And always revieww! **


	12. The Engagment

**Sorry for the late update. Schools starting up soon and I won't be able to update a lot.**

IsabellaPOV

I nodded. "Demetri, take Riley to his temporary room." he nodded and Riley left with Demetri.

After a few minutes I left. Alec right behind me. I went to my room and changed into a dark blue sweater, black shorts, a black necklace, black bow, and black ankle boots. I curled my hair and put on dark blue eyeliner and black eyeliner and mascara. I walked over to Alec's room and walked in. He was standing by his dresser with wet hair and a towel. I walked up to him and kissed his neck. He chuckled at me and turned around. He smiled at me and I kissed him on the lips.

"Izzy can I ask you something?" he asked. I nodded and he put on black jeans, black shirt and black shoes. He walked over to a drawer in his desk and pulled something out. Before I could see it, it was in his pocket. He left his hand in his pocket and walked over to me. I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Isabella, the first day I meet you when you were human I loved you so much. I couldn't handle it. That day I knew you were mine forever. And I couldn't let anything happen to you or I would kill myself." he chuckled. "Isabella Marie Volturi, daughter of Aro Volturi, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he asked. He got down on his knee and pulled out a ring. It was a big fat diamond and had two simple black stones next to it. I loved it. He looked up at me and I smiled and nodded.

"Yes." he smiled back and stood up and put the ring on my finger. I jumped into his arms and hugged him. There was clapping from the doorway so we turned around and saw everybody, except Chelsea, who was out getting 'dinner'. I smiled at them. Jane smiled the brightest and looked really happy. I just laughed at her and she stuck her tongue out at me and walked away.

"Congratulations, Bella!" Felix said picking me up and spinning me around. He handed me to Demi.

"Yes! Our little Bells is getting married." he laughed and sat me down. But I was only to be picked up in a hug my Heidi.

"You better make me your made of honor and not Jane." she whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"I HEARD THAT!" Jane yelled from down the hall. I laughed and daddy gave me hug and handed me to Uncle Marcus who kissed my check and smiled. I turned to Uncle Caius and he smiled at me.

"Congratulations Isabella." he gave me a quick hug and then they all left. I stayed behind with Demi, Felix, Heidi, and Alec. I smiled at him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Izzy." he whispered.

"Alright! Enough with that!" Demetri yelled.

"Yeah you would say that. You ain't getting some anymore. That's what I heard, wait no that's actually not what I heard cause I don't hear anything anymore." I said. He frowned and Felix laughed.

After awhile Cheslea came back with Michelle. I smiled.

"CHELSEA MICHELLE!" they looked at me. I held my hand up and they ran over and took my hand and looked at it.

"OH MY GOD!" they yelled. I laughed at them.

The rest of the night we talked about nothing and played truth or dare.

**Yes! Im back with this story. **

**Once apon a time Carly (your awesome ;) writer) actually updated…**

**THE END. Hahaha. Hope you liked it. REVIEW! :DDD**


End file.
